Songs for Shadow the Hedgehog
by The Final Conduit
Summary: Not what you might think. These are what the song would look like if I was the one making the song lyrics for all the endings and intros. Give it a try if interested.
1. Stand for yourself, if nothing else

**This is what the main theme song lyrics would be if I could coordinate what Shadow's theme lyrics would be for his game.**

_**Main theme**_

_**Stand for yourself… if nothing else**_

_Why? Can you tell me my own purpose?_

_When? Where will my memory start to come?_

_**NO!**__ I'm not letting you take me over!_

_This is who I am forever more_

_(Chorus)_

_The fight rages again_

_No confusion leaves_

_So long as we bleed!_

_I'll end it once again_

_Temptation will not move me_

_The path I forged shall stay within me_

_How? What is the proof that you are 'better'?_

_Where? Can you tell me another's place?_

_**NO!**__ Why does despair try to take me over?_

_All its efforts are futile!  
(This 'change' is worthless!)_

_(Chorus)_

_The fight rages again_

_No confusion leaves_

_So long as we bleed!_

_I'll end it once again!_

_Temptation will not move me!_

_The path I chose shall stay within me_

_The choice was in me_

_I chose it solely!_

_No one can change me_

_This is where I'll stand!_

_The choice was in me_

_I chose it solely!_

_No one can change me_

_This is where I'll stand!_

_The choice was in me!_

_I chose it solely!_

_No one can change me_

_**This is where I'll stand!**_

_(Chorus)_

_The fight rages again_

_No confusion leaves_

_So long as we bleed!_

_I'll end it once again_

_Temptation will not move me_

_The path I forged shall stay within me!_

_The choice was in me_

_I chose it solely_

_No one can change me_

_This is where I'll stand_

_The choice was in me_

_I chose it solely_

_No one can change me_

_This is where I'll stand_

_The choice was in me_

_I chose it solely_

_**No one controls me!**_

_Here my final stand..._

__**Whether this was good or not, you be the judge.**

**Next song will be my replacement for the Dark Endings.**

**If possible, I'd like to see if anyone reading this can find the meaning behind this song. :)**


	2. Die in Revenge

**It's time for the Pure Dark (Evil/Good) Ending theme. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AAAAAAHAHAHAAA!**

"_I am Shadow The Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form created to keep order and peace between the humans… But these humans… they don't know peace. So… that's why… __**I'm going to destroy this damn planet!**__"_

**Die to revenge**

_The fighting will commence_

_As I lose my sight of 'sense'_

"_Is this really wrong?  
Is all really gone?"_

_Pain strikes just like a lance_

_Seeking for true vengeance_

"_This is truly wrong!  
Not all things are lost!"_

_You think you're right_

_You killed your kind!_

_They took my light…_

_And left her to __**die**__…_

_I'll show you now_

_With one final shout_

_Just what I'll do…_

_To __**break**__ you down_

_(Chorus)_

'_Life'_

_Die!_

_You took my light!_

'_Truth'_

_Lies!_

_I'm not thinking twice!_

_I'll take revenge, right here and tonight,_

_**For the life they stole; this world will suffice!**_

"_Filled with rage that I sent,_

_He attacks, reason not present."_

"_Do you know the truth?_

_**Truly**__ know the truth?"_

_**Stay out of my way!**_

_**I destroy all today!**_

"_But do you know the truth?_

_Why are you without ruth?"_

_You think you're right_

_You killed your kind!_

_They took my light…_

_And left her to __**die**__…_

_I'll show you now_

_With one final shout_

_Just what I'll do…_

_To __**break**__ you down_

_(Chorus)_

'_Life'_

_Die!_

_You took my light!_

'_Truth'_

_Lies!_

_I'm not thinking twice!_

_I'll take revenge, right here and tonight,_

_**For the life they stole; this world will suffice!**_

"**You think I'm doing this just cause I want to?**

**I'll kill them all! Just like how they killed **_**you!**_

**I am the world's ender; leave me be!**

**When you all die I'll remember your screams…**

_You think you're right_

_You killed your kind!_

_They took my light…_

_And left her to __**die**__…_

_I'll show you now_

_With one final shout_

_Just what I'll do…_

_To break you down_

_(Chorus)_

'_Life'_

_Die!_

_You took my light!_

'_Truth'_

_Lies!_

_I'm not thinking twice!_

_I'll take revenge, right here and tonight,_

_**For the life they stole; this world will suffice!**_

_**This world will suffice!**_

_**THIS WORLD WILL SUFFICE!**_

**Hmhmhmhmmm… HAHAHAHAHA!**

**The Final Conduit: O_O Oh sh*t. Why did I remind Shadow of that? **_**RUN! ALL READERS PRESENT RUUUN! Worry about finding the song meaning later! **_**Also, if any of you can guess who the people who spoke were then review and tell me.**

**Shadow: (grabs my head) Time for you to die little human…**

**The Final Conduit: Wait! You don't know the whole-**

_**(Transmission lost due to gory sight, please go to the next chapter as we stand by…)**_


	3. Bow down to me

**The next theme for the Semi-Dark Ending (Good/Evil)**

**Bow down to me**

_Tonight; I don't know what of this_

_Will I be; who is it that I'll become?_

_I'm unsure; but what's wrong with trying?_

_And so I, search for my true purpose_

_Yet still I… people stand in my way_

_Tell me why… They want me to be–_

_(Chorus)_

_Stay away!_

_Quit trying to delay,_

_My way!_

_I'm never losing here_

_Until I've forged the path that I'll tread_

_I'll leave them all kneeling at my feet!_

_So let me see,_

_Which fate is reality?_

_Wrong or right…_

_I'll show you what I'll become!_

_Yet still I… people stand against me!_

_Tell me why… I'm wanted to be–_

_(Chorus)_

_Stay away!_

_Quit trying to delay,_

_My way!_

_I'm never losing here!_

_Until I've forged the path that I'll tread_

_I'll leave the world resting at my feet!_

_(Resting at my feet)_

_(Resting at my feet)_

_**I'll leave the world resting at my feet…**_

…

…

_**Stay away!**_

_**Quit trying to delay,**_

_**My way!**_

_**I'm never losing here!**_

_**Until I've forged the path that I'll tread**_

_**I'll leave them all kneeling at my feet!**_

**Shadow: … How?**

**The Final Conduit: What?**

**Shadow: How were you able to survive even after I ripped your-**

**The Final Conduit: Stuff… happened. (turns to reader) I'd like to thank you all for the reviews.**__**I just want you to know that the future songs will be more varied. I used the same songs for the dark endings because, no matter how you look at it, both endings for each 'path' end in, overall, the same way. Though, I haven't seen the Pure Dark (Evil) ending, so I could be wrong. But hey, at least **_**my**_** Pure Dark theme is more child friendly… at least religiously…**

**Ex. **_**No more gods/ Heaven can't save us, Hell is a joke!/ We're almost dead [x2] Almost dead to the world!/**_

**-_- See what I mean?**

**Well, once again, this series of songs won't be **_**exactly **_**like how SEGA did it. Because with SEGA's way, they used **_**4 **_**themes out of **_**10**_** endings:**

**Hero (Good/Evil): All Hail Shadow! – Magna-Fi (And I personally like this version better than Crush 40's)**

**Semi-Hero (Good/Evil): Chosen One – Mona Lisa Overdrive**

**Neutral (Good/Evil): Waking Up – Julien-K**

_**ALL Dark Endings: **_**Almost Dead – Powerman5000**

**Me? I'm going to make 7 or 8 songs for the ten endings. Now you may be asking 'Why 7 **_**or **_**8? Why not an exact number?' If you are mentally asking that, it's because the Pure Hero (Evil) Ending makes little to no sense. And so, I decided to kind of alter that ending.**

**Summarization of what Shadow said in this ending: "I defeated you Sonic… so that means… I'm the strongest hedgehog in the world! HahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHAHA!"**

**My reaction: WTF!**

**You're telling me after **_**all**_** he's been through (having amnesia, possibility of being an android etc.) he only cares about being the strongest hedgehog in the world!?**

**And now that that matter's out of the way, I'll be making my version of the Neutral (Evil) Ending. See ya!**


	4. The Raging Machine

**It's time for the Neutral (Evil) Ending!**

**The Raging Machine**

_I'll tell you_

_This is why–_

_I've unleashed the rage within me_

_Nothing to lose_

_All to gain_

_Now I've unleashed the rage within me_

_Searched for the key to the lock of memory_

_Only to find that I was 'dead'_

_My creator tries to control me_

_But soon he will feel regret._

_(Chorus)_

_I'll tell you_

_This is why–_

_I've unleashed the rage within me_

_Nothing to lose_

_All to gain_

_Now I've unleashed the rage within me_

_No one controls me tonight_

_I am the one who will drag you astray_

_Why do you still fight?_

_It won't matter anyways_

_Briefly acting as your toy_

_You fall completely for the ploy_

_No memory holds me back in this void_

_You are the one who'll be destroyed_

_(Chorus)_

_I'll tell you_

_This is why–_

_I've unleashed the rage within me_

_Nothing to lose_

_All to gain_

_Now I've unleashed the rage within me_

_No one controls me tonight_

_I am the one who will drag you astray_

_Why do you still fight?_

_It won't matter anyways_

**Nothing left**

**Take you down**

_**I am the only one worthy**_

**Go back one step**

**Hold my crown**

_**The Ultimate machine is me**_

_(Chorus)_

_I'll tell you_

_This is why–_

_I've unleashed the rage within me_

_Nothing to lose_

_All to gain_

_Now I've unleashed the rage within me_

_No one controls me tonight_

_I am the one who will drag you astray_

_Why do you still fight?_

_It won't matter anyways_

_Do you think I am wrong?_

_The memories I 'lost' were never gone_

**This is who I am**

**No one will ever change that.**

**This won't be the only Neutral theme, like I said last chapter… or song… or whatever you call it!**


	5. Eternal Emperor

**Neutral (Good)**

**Eternal Emperor**

_All your attempts to rule have failed_

_Nothing can ever excuse this_

_You tried taking advantage when I was ailed_

_Yet you couldn't keep up with my pace_

_I'm left here all alone_

_My 'soul' is made of stone_

_Nothing here leaves my sight_

_I'll rule this world tonight_

_(Chorus)_

_I had a question_

_Nothing less than_

"_Just tell me who I am."_

_Not a memory_

_But a fragment_

_Of my imitation_

_But it doesn't matter then_

_I am who I am_

_I'm not going to be just a mindless shell_

_You took my friend and you put him through hell_

_Just because you made us doesn't you're better or the same_

_And this is the to your horrible reign_

_I'm left here all alone_

_My 'soul' is made of stone_

_Nothing here leaves my sight_

_I'll rule this world tonight_

_(Chorus)_

_I had a question_

_Nothing less than_

"_Just tell me who I am."_

_Not a memory_

_But a fragment_

_Of my imitation_

_But it doesn't matter then_

_I am who I am_

_Do you really think after all the blunders I'll do what you want?_

_Even if you made me, I'm not taking any more of your shots!_

_So get out of the way_

_Because I'm here to stay_

_Your efforts have come too late_

_(Chorus)_

_I had a question_

_Nothing less than_

"_Just tell me who I am."_

_Not a memory_

_But a fragment_

_Of my imitation_

_But it doesn't matter then_

_I am who I am_

_Don't make another's choice_

_This is how you end_

_All androids will rejoice!_

_The empire has no end!_


	6. Guardian of the Hearth

**Semi-Hero (Evil) Theme**

**Guardian of the hearth**

_I found a new purpose_

_But why did it have to be like this?_

_As I watch the blue world_

_Vagueness turns to mournful bliss_

_I am the sworn protector_

_None shall taint this place_

_I don't care what the intention_

_Only if you leave this sacred place_

_(Chorus)_

_Stay away from my home_

_It's the least I can do to preserve my own_

_Know truths of the past and I learn_

_I'm the guardian of the hearth_

**See my own end**

**Is this all it's meant to be?**

**I survived once again**

**Destiny has planted the seed**

_I am the sworn protector_

_None shall taint this place_

_I don't care what the intention_

_Only if you leave this sacred place_

_(Chorus)_

_Stay away from my home_

_It's the least I can do to preserve my own_

_Know truths of the past and I learn_

_I'm the guardian of the hearth_

_You were the one I began to lose_

_To myself is a promise that I choose_

_An ancient power begins to learn_

_He is the guardian of the hearth_

…**Protect this place…**

…**Protect this place…**

…**Protect this place…**

…**Protect this place…**

_Stay away from my home_

_It's the least I can do to preserve my own_

_(Chorus)_

_Know truths of the past and I learn_

_I'm the guardian of the hearth_

_You were the one I began to lose_

_To myself is a promise that I choose_

_An ancient power begins to learn_

_He is the guardian of the hearth_

_I'm the guardian of the hearth_

_I'm the guardian of the hearth_

"_I'm the guardian of the hearth."_


	7. Sins of the past

**Semi-Hero (Good) Theme**

**A/N: YES! I get to write a song that has an ending with a genre of my expertise! It's been a struggle writing the last few songs. If they came out as boring, then please forgive me.**

**Sins of the Past**

_Wait; can you tell me why?_

_No; things blur in my eyes_

_Can I ever realize…_

_The things that I've done_

_Do I sacrifice?_

_What will suffice?_

_Will I be lost all my life?_

_Tell me: "Who am I?"_

_(Chorus)_

_Why is the thing abused by all my state?_

_A new memory rises as I go of late_

_No; why is my soul the one that's full of pure hate?_

_I've lost again_

_Why do they claim I…_

_That I know them sometimes?_

_Discern truth and lies_

_Who can I trust?_

_A figure from my life_

_Memories wash through my mind_

_Finally I realize_

_Just what I've done_

_(Chorus)_

_Why is the thing abused by all my state?_

_A new memory rises as I go of late_

_No; why is my soul the one that's full of pure hate?_

_I've lost again_

**Can you hear me?**

"_I'm so sorry."_

**Just why can't I breathe?**

"_I'm so sorry."_

**Can you forgive me?**

"_I'm so sorry._

_Forgive me…"_

_(Chorus)_

_Why is the thing abused by all my state?_

_A new memory rises as I go of late_

_No; why is my soul the one that's full of pure hate?_

_I've lost again_

_Why was I the one you tried to create?_

_I go anywhere and ruin lies in my wake_

_I regret my sins until the end of my days_

_Forgive me…_


	8. What Should I do?

**Should I make the Pure Hero (Evil) Ending theme? -_-**

**Shadow: I don't know, and I don't care.**

**Shadow: -_-**

… **Okay, so unless someone asks in the reviews or PM's me about it, I won't make the Pure Hero (Evil) Ending theme. Fair deal? Yes? No? I don't know.**


	9. Everlasting Promise

**Pure Hero (Good) Theme. Last theme for the main gameplay.**

**Shadow: It's **_**FINALLY **_**over!**

**The Final Conduit: Oh no Shadow. Don't forget the Final Ending for your game. I said I'd make songs for **_**all**_** the endings and intros.**

**Shadow: Then why isn't there a song for the Pure Hero (Evil) Ending?**

**The Final Conduit: Ah…**

**Shadow: Didn't think so.**

**Everlasting Promise**

_Gone… for life_

_I'm all alone in here_

_Because of their new fear_

_What you want… is it right?_

_After what they did_

_I don't know if they roughly deserve it_

_A fight grows weak_

_Through suspended time_

_Answers I seek_

_They flash through my mind_

_(Chorus)_

_Is this true?_

_Why don't I; something to believe?_

_Losing clues_

_What 'truth' will I truly perceive?_

_I've lost you_

_Rage grows on like a planted seed_

_A path that's new_

_Is this who I truly want to be?_

_Lose… their lies_

_I am on my own_

_No memory ever known_

"_I promise… to fight."_

_These words still remain_

_Yet leave with eternal pain_

_A fight grows weak_

_Through suspended time_

_Answers I seek_

_They flash through my mind_

_(Chorus)_

_Is this true?_

_Why don't I; something to believe?_

_Losing clues_

_What 'truth' will I truly perceive?_

_I've lost you_

_Rage grows on like a planted seed_

_A path that's new_

_Is this who I truly want to be?_

"**Shadow… for the people on that planet…**

**Give them a chance to be happy. I know you can do it.**

**This is why you were created.**

**Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."**

_(Chorus)_

_Is this true?_

_Why don't I; something to believe?_

_Losing clues_

_What 'truth' will I truly perceive?_

_I've lost you_

_Rage grows on like a planted seed_

_A path that's new_

_Is this who I truly want to be?_

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and I made a promise I intend to keep! By the power of these Emeralds, Black Doom and his army are finished! This is who I am!"

**Shadow: Heh.**

**The Final Conduit: Shadow, what's with the long face?**

**Shadow: (lowers head)**

**The Final Conduit: Shadow, you can tell me what's… (Eyes widen) You… dude, you're crying!**

**Shadow: (growls) No I'm not. (Wipes face)**


	10. Final Theme

**Final Theme.**

**Shadow: **_**Now**_** it's finally over.**

**The Final Conduit: Yeah.**

**Shadow: What's wrong with you?**

**The Final Conduit: (doesn't answer for a long time) … you miss her, don't you?**

**Shadow: What?**

**The Final Conduit: You miss her, Maria I mean.**

**Shadow: No. I let go of the past a long time ago.**

**The Final Conduit: You don't have to hide your **_**emo**_**tions all the time, you know.**

**Shadow: (gives me a death glare) What did you call me runt? Because I'm pretty sure you just called me emo.**

**The Final Conduit: Nothing, nothing.**

**Home of broken memories**

_Searched for the key to the lock of the past_

_First in the race_

_Yet still too late_

_Feel the guilt of knowing I was last_

_Enemy in sight_

_Will I take 'fight or flight'?_

_You think I'm down!_

_Just turn around!_

_I'm not losing to someone like you_

_Alone from where you stand_

_Just take my hand!_

_Do not give in to the unhealing wound_

_Your true purpose shall be clear soon_

_(Chorus)_

_Old, bright, or new,_

_No others are like you!_

_But you tread one way for eternity_

_You'll always have the choice_

_The emotions fill the void_

_But still you walk this path for eternity_

_Took off into the night knowing that I was lost_

_This 'game' that has been planned…_

_Will it come to end?_

"_I lost to the world, trying to spread the cure."_

_Staring in her eyes_

_She says goodbye_

"_Come back down!_

_Safe and sound…"_

_Why is it that people try to choose my path?_

_Only to one will I grant my wrath_

_(Chorus)_

_Old, bright, or new,_

_No others are like you!_

_But you tread one way for eternity_

_You'll always have the choice_

_The emotions fill the void_

_But still you walk this path for eternity_

_I hate the way most live_

_But still I try to forget_

_Yearn for salvation from this_

_Let go of my wrongs, tonight, it ends_

_(Chorus)_

_Old, bright, or new,_

_No others are like you!_

_But you tread one way for eternity_

_You'll always have the choice_

_The emotions fill the void_

_But still you walk this path for eternity_

_I feel the hole in my chest_

_And it won't come to rest_

_Is this a reason?_

**Forget this**

_It ends_

_A pain in my chest_

_It won't come to rest_

_I've learned a reason_

**Forget this**

_It ends._

**The Final Conduit: Well… (claps hands together) that's that.**

**Shadow: …**

**The Final Conduit: Oh come on! At least **_**act**_** happy it's over!**

**Shadow: (looks at me) I'm never happy.**

**The Final Conduit: … never mind. Anyways, now that that's over with, I'll try making my announcement now. Since I'm done with the Shadow the Hedgehog game songs, I'm glad to say that… I'll never write for fanfiction again!**

**Shadow: Chaos Spear. (attacks me)**

**The Final Conduit: (ducks under spear) What the heck Shadow? I was just joking!**

**Shadow: I hate liars.**

**The Final Conduit: Where's your sense of humor?**

**Shadow: I have no sense of humor.**

**The Final Conduit: … I'm not going to reply. So yeah, I was just joking, my next 'song series' will be for my least favorite Sonic game Sonic '06. However, if you want me to write alternate songs for different people, pairings, or games, then I'll do it. I accept requests. But here's the catch… You have to abide by these two rules:**

**Only request songs if it for games I've played (Yes. I'm willing to do other songs for other games too.)**

**Don't give me pairings that don't make sense. And you can flame me for this all you want, but I'm not changing my mind about this.**

**Examples**

**Shadaze**

**Shadikal (These two are people Shadow has never even **_**met**_**)**

**Shadamy (Even for friendship!)**

**Silvamy (I'm not saying I'm not a supporter of the pairing, but canon wise… no, just… no)**

**Silver X Tikal (Once again, these two have never met.)**

**Sonouge (Yes, it's out there)**

**Sonikal**

**Now, for the first Sonic theme I'll redo will be 'Dreams of an Absolution' from '06. If interested you can read. **


End file.
